Large-Scale Invasion 6
Short summary Murakami faces a Rabbit on his own, while his teammates regroup with the other B-Rank units. Kazama Unit defeat their Rabbit and retrieve the cubified Suwa. Jin asks Amō to cover his area. Replica speculates as to Aftokrator's true purpose. New 3 Idiots attack a trion soldier and encounter a new Rabbit form. Long summary Somewhere on the edge of the Danger Zone, Natsume wonders about the situation inside the Danger Zone. Chika notes that things should be fine as the regular members are fighting and they should do all they can to help. In the mean time, Saotome discuss the situation with his teammates. Kōda remarks that they should grab the opportunity to distinguish themselves. He adds that they will strategically withdraw if they meet the new models. Elsewhere, Suzunari First are engaging a Rabbit. When Kuruma notes that they cannot join with the others while fighting the Rabbit. Murakami says that he will draw its attention and asks both Kurama and Betsuyaku to join with the others. Meanwhile, Kazama Unit are inspecting the corpse of the Rabbit that they have defeated. Kikuchihara is disappointed that Arashiyama Unit managed to defeat a Rabbit before they do. Kazama tells him that they are not competing against the others. Then, Utagawa pries open the Rabbit's abdomen, hoping to find Suwa. However, when he finds a cube, he concludes that Suwa has been cubified. Kazama suggests that they inform Tsutsumi and Sasamori, and bring the cube to Headquarters to be analyzed. Kikuchihara wonders if Headquarters is alright. Kazama notes that they have Tōma and Tachikawa as well as General Manager Shinoda. In the Northwest area of the Danger Zone, Jin meets with Amō. Seeing the area is completely destroyed, Jin tells Amō that he should have hold back, but Amō says that it will be pain in the ass and he is in no mood for something like it. Jin then asks Amō to take care of his area. He explains that the enemy will start to go all out and he have to get moving as well. At the same time, Osamu and Kitora are on the move to protect the C-Rank. Seeing the sheer numbers of Trion Warriors, Replica is wondering why did the enemy invested on so much forces. He explains that given the amount of Trion used to create the Rabbit and the other Trion Warriors, the enemy will require an enormous cost. He adds that by investing so much Trion will leave their homeland almost defenseless, something that is usually avoided. He also states that the scattering of the enemy forces adds the mystery to the enemy's plan. When Kitora thinks that the enemy's objective is to capture Border's agents, Replica notes that Border's Bail-out function will render the objective useless and given the recent events, the enemy is hiding their true objective. He adds that the reason the enemy stopped bombarding the Headquarters is that they probably fear the emergence of Black Trigger. At that moment, Kitora receives information that Trion Warriors have invaded the Southwest sector. As the enemy draws closer, Natsume and Chika help the citizens to evacuate the area. Kōda Unit manage to defeat a Bamster with their Rooster Battle Formation: Vidofnir attack. However, a new kind of Rabbit emerges from its corpse, which frighten the C-Rank agents. Characters in Order of Appearance *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume *Fumifumi Saotome *Hidehide Hinoe *Teruteru Kōda *Kō Murakami *Tatsuya Kuruma *'Taichi Betsuyaku' debut *Shirō Kikuchihara *Sōya Kazama *Ryō Utagawa *Isami Tōma *Yūichi Jin *'Tsukihiko Amō' debut *Osamu Mikumo *Ai Kitora *Replica *Kyōko Sawamura (Flashback) *Hairein Trivia * The dog carried by Natsume on page 16 received a single vote in the second Popularity Poll, making it one of the characters ranked 130th. The same dog's anus, seen in the next chapter, also received a vote. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6